hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Silence - Series Two
Series two of drama thriller show The Silence. The Silence Character List It is followed by The Silence - Series Three. Plot Two months after the events in the first series, Nancy and her close friend, Poppy, struggle to understand Lily's murder. Nancy feels extremely guilty about her death and begins to think that she is bad luck, somehow relating to her dreams. When her dad comes home, after working abroad, Nancy prepares to talk to him about the dreams. As she goes to his house to speak to him, she finds the door open and has a terrible feeling about what might have happened. After discovering her dad fine and having fizzy orange juice, she then decides that telling him what her and Callie know about their possible past might be a bad idea. Not wanting to put him in danger, she instead sits with him and they look through pictures of her mum instead. Nancy recieves a letter from Thomas from prison, asking her to come and visit him. Poppy discourages Nancy from visiting him but Thomas's sister, Eliza, finds out about the letter and begs Nancy to go. She says that Thomas is weak and pathetic, like a little girl, and can't survive in prison. Eliza believes that he is innocent. When Nancy comes to visit him, she has a long chat with him and feels that he may well be innocent. Callie and Nancy have drifted apart over the past couple of months, and when they see eachother at work, they refuse to talk to eachother about anything personal, but remain polite and friendly enough. Soon Nancy's dad is going to work abroad again. As he gets onto the plane, she has her first flashback in weeks, and this time is seeing through the childs eyes watching a small plane. The bearded plane driver waves to the watching children and begins flying up. As he does, the plane explodes on him. Nancy is shocked and waits for her dads plane to explode, but it doesn't, and flies away behind the clouds. That night at home, Nancy has some expensive ice cream to comfort herself. There is a knock at her door and when she opens it, she feels that she might drop her ice cream so quickly puts it down on the table. She passes out after seeing the person in overwhelmed shock syndrome. When she wakes up, she is on her couch and believes that it was just another daydream. Then she hears someone say that she should drink some water. The girl sits across from her and Nancy is shocked to see the person. The viewers see who it is, and it appears to be someone who liked absolutely identical to Nancy. Nancy decides that it probably is a dream and that it is pointless to fear the girl. After a discussion, Nancy finally asks who she is, and the girl says that it is hard to say. Nancy pushes her to tell her, and she says that she is sure they are twin sisters who were separated at birth. The girl says that she is staying in a nearby hotel and will be in touch soon. She smiles, hugs Nancy awkwardly, and leaves her alone. Nancy gets in touch with her dad to question him more. On the phone, they end up having an arguement, as he says that he has never liked her much and she was just "sort of there". He says that he wants to concentrate on his dead wife, Maureen, rather than Nancy. She gets irritated and says that Maureen was her mother too. He laughs and then reveals that they adopted Nancy when she was twelve years old. Hanging up the phone, he leaves her confused as ever. She tries to think back to her childhood and memories with Maureen and Dave, but she can't think back at all, or even remember what happened before she turned twelve years old. Nancy soon sees no option but to get back in touch with Callie after having a visit from "her twin sister" and finding out that she is apparently adopted. After speaking, Callie says that all she knows is her parents died when she was fifteen, but she doesn't remember her childhood either. They agree that they were definitely somehow alive sixty years ago and agree that what they are seeing is memories. They decide that the best thing that they can do is wait and see if her twin sister comes back again and listen to her side of the story. When she does come back, she says that her name is Maggie, and that she can't wait to get to know her sister Nancy better. When they question Maggie about her life, Maggie says that she is from a two parent family and is the daughter of John and Samantha, but was adopted when she was a baby. They ask if they can meet her parents but she tells them that they moved away a long time ago and she has been living herself, and recently found out that she was adopted. While Callie thinks Maggie is a sweet girl and telling the truth, Nancy is less convinced about her. They become a closer group over time, but Nancy remains unsure of Maggie. Poppy feels pushed out by Nancy as she refuses to let her hang about with Maggie or Callie. When they go out in public, Maggie wears a long haired wig and sunglasses incase people that know Nancy recognise her. Maggie hasn't lived in the area before but hunted down Nancy. Eliza continues to pester Nancy and ponder whether or not she'll help Thomas to get out of prison. Nancy tells Eliza that there is nothing more she can do, as she never said that Thomas killed her mother, but had told the police all that she knew, and they had found the evidence putting him there. Eliza goes to the police and calls them stupid, not linking Lilys murder with Nancys mother. The policeman raises his eyebrows and nods, saying that the girl does a point. They begin to link the murders and soon find fingerprints that match at both scenes, and finds the weapon that killed Lily. When they do, they don't find anything matching Thomas on the knife, and realise that he was in jail at the time anyway. Questioning Nancy again, she says that she doesn't know how Thomas would have used her mothers knife, but Poppy then points out that he often went for vegetable cutting lessons with her mother who was a chef. Thomas is soon released from prison. While Eliza is delighted, Nancy is unsure about him being released. When she speaks to Callie and Maggie, she points out that all of the evidence seemed to have magically appeared all of a sudden. Nancy, Callie, and Maggie try to find some more information about what happened sixty years ago. They can find little about it and realise that many newspapers never reported the incident, while other people and reporters believed that it had been a fake story somehow. Some articles say that bodies were never found but others show pictures of funeral servives. They struggle to find any more information. While walking home one night, Poppy meets a stunning young male, Seth. She connects to him and realises that Nancy wouldn't like him as he has a bad boy personality. Angry that she has been left out by Nancy, she makes a big deal of being with Seth. He soon gets scared off and asks Poppy to leave him alone. She realises that she does genuinely like him and they get together properly. Poppy is dissapointed that Nancy doesn't seem to really notice either way. Confronting her one night, Poppy tells Nancy that she is a terrible friend. Nancy apologises but points out that they had never been that close before, asking Poppy what has happened to her other friends. Poppy leaves the house upset and feeling alone. In the final episode, Callie goes to the local library to see if she can find anything more about what happened. Confused as to why something so major has hardly been reported, she finds a book and sees the authors name, Winnie Iykaiykaiyka. Somehow thinking it is important, she smiles and feels that she has found something. She takes the book to Maggie, as Nancy and Poppy have went out for a coffee and a chat, but Maggie opens it and they find that it is just a childrens story. Callie takes the book back. Poppy and Nancy agree that they should try and be closer, and both talk about memories that they have of Lily. Eliza is seen watching them in the bushes and then returns home and tells Thomas they have been meeting up and talking. Since he has been released, Eliza follows him everywhere, not leaving him alone. Thomas then snaps and tells Eliza that he doesn't care whether or not they remain friends and leave him out in the cold. Eliza speaks in a baby voice and says that she understands. Thomas throws a stone at her head and says that she doesn't. He later sits cutting pictures of Lily, Nancy, Poppy and him up. He feels alone and sorry for himself. Walking home one night, Maggie feels that she is being watched. Nancy is in another area and feels the same, while Thomas walks around wearing all green feeling sad. He doesn't know that Eliza is following him in the bushes again. Poppy sits at home with a glass of coke. In a twist, Callie was also walking home, and she is the one that ends up in danger. Callie hears a noise behind her and turns quickly. She is lamped by a huge torch, while a second person appears behind her, and hits her with a similiar torch. She lies and blood pools around her head.